In conventional planar SiC-MOSFETs, a MOS channel is formed in a plane that is slightly tilted from a (0001) plane, and that is, for example, in a plane direction of the (0001) plane of a substrate on the market, more precisely, at an angle of four degrees off from the (0001) plane, so that a channel resistance is extremely increased. In trench SiC-MOSFETs used for solving the problem, the MOS channel is formed in a plane orthogonal to the (0001) plane, so that the trench SiC-MOSFETs have the merit of reducing the channel resistance more than that in the planar SiC-MOSFETs (see Patent Document 1).